Everything You Want
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles is surprised when Daphne brings David in to wake him. A bit of fluff inspired by real life. :)


As Niles slept, he was aware of a sudden warm weight on his chest. The shock made him wake up immediately, and he found himself staring into eyes that reminded him so much of Daphne's. But it wasn't Daphne he was staring at. It was David. The two-year-old reacted to his father's surprise by giggling.

"I thought someone missed his daddy, so I figured I'd bring him in to say hello," Daphne explained.

"Well, I can't think of a better way to be woken up! Thank you," Niles replied, taking his son in his arms. He then kissed Daphne.

"You're welcome," Daphne said. "I know you don't get to spend much time with David during the week, so I thought you two might want to make up for it."

"I certainly do. David is truly a miracle, and I love him to pieces. I hope he knows that!" Niles tickled his son's stomach, which caused David to laugh.

"I'd say he has an idea," Daphne said, barely containing her laughter.

Niles grinned. The sound of David's laughter reminded him again of Daphne. For years, he used to drop by Frasier's just to see her. He'd make a joke in the hope that she'd laugh. It was a sound more beautiful than even the greatest classical music.

"Well," Daphne said after a moment. "Will you two be all right here, so that I can go get ready?" She nodded toward the bathroom.

"I think so," Niles replied. "David's in good hands."

Daphne smiled at them and walked away to the bathroom. Seeing the way Niles loved David made her fall in love with him all over again.

Niles watched Daphne go. David suddenly began to whimper. "It's OK." Niles did his best to reassure his son, kissing his forehead. "Mommy will be right back. I promise." David stopped his crying. He looked at Niles as if to say, "Are you sure?"

"It'll be fine. Don't worry," Niles reassured David again. Suddenly, Niles was reminded of a time when Daphne went away, and he felt just like David did now. The night before she almost married Donny. After their talk on the balcony, Daphne had declared that she simply could not pursue her feelings for him and went inside. Niles was left heartbroken, standing there on the balcony. But then his mind fast-forwarded a day. He smiled to himself as he recalled what happened in the Winnebago. He'd been feeling sorry for himself when Daphne showed up out of nowhere. Just like that, his mood changed. "I know you love Mom, and you want her to always be here. That's what I want, too," Niles said to his son. "I loved her for years before she ever had a clue. I vowed a long time ago that, one day, I would make sure she had everything she ever wanted. And I've done that. That's why I work so hard. Because I want you and your mom to have everything possible."

Just then, Daphne emerged from the bathroom. "What were you telling David?" She'd only caught the tail end of their conversation, if one could call it that.

"Well, David was upset when you went away, so I was telling him that I know how he feels. I work so hard in order to make sure you and David can have everything you want."

Daphne smiled. "You do such a good job of taking care of us."

"Thank you, my love," Niles replied, sighing when she kissed him.

"Your daddy's right," Daphne said, picking David up. "I might leave the room, but I would never leave you completely." She kissed his cheek.

David grinned at her, and the fact that she'd left him was all but forgotten.

The sight of Daphne and David together warmed Niles' heart. "I've got an idea," he said, getting out of bed. "Since I've promised to give you both everything I can, why don't I make you two breakfast?"

Daphne kissed him, then turned to David. "Would you like that? You want Daddy to make breakfast?"

Once again, David smiled. "Yeah," he said, leaning his head against Daphne's shoulder.

Niles knew he'd never forgot these moments with Daphne and David, even though David was too young for such a thing to stick. He smiled at Daphne as they all walked downstairs, and he could tell she was feeling the same. For the millionth time, Niles couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten by marrying her.

**The End**


End file.
